


Family Tea

by szm



Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets [1]
Category: Addams Family (1991), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Семейное чаепитие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612336) by [Amelia_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper)



“Hey, Sourwolf!” called Stiles as he and Scott entered the Hale house. “Are you here?”

As they entered the old living room Derek met them at the doorway trying to block their view into the room. “You can’t be here,” he growled.

“Derek, dear. Who are your friends?” called a female voice from inside.

Stiles face lit up and he squeezed past Derek into the room. “Hi, I’m Stiles.”

The woman was sat at a small table holding a teacup in one hand and a saucer in the other. She wore a very tight long black dress with a plunging neckline. Derek moved to stand behind Stiles. The woman raised an eyebrow and her mouth moved a tiny fraction into a small smile. “Stiles, what an interesting name. Pleased to meet you, I’m Morticia Addams. Could I interest you in some tea? My own blend.”

“No!” blurted out Derek. “No, Stiles and Scott don’t drink tea, Auntie.”

“Auntie?” asked Scott in an incredulous voice that honestly couldn’t be taken as anything other than rude.

The woman’s eyebrow rose a little higher and Stiles jumped in to rescue his friend. “He just means you don’t look old enough to be Derek’s Auntie.”

“Oh, aren’t you sweet,” said the woman. She patted the chair next to hers. “Do come and sit with me Stiles. Derek, be a dear and find yourself and your friend some more chairs.”

Stiles tried to convey with his eyes that if Scott left him now he would find a way to murder him, but Scott just toddled on after Derek.

“So,” said Stiles, finding some security in talking. “Your Derek’s Auntie?”

“No, not really,” said Mortica. “His mother, Alicia Addams was my husband’s cousin. And a very dear friend of mine. I pop by every so often. To make sure Derek is well. Family is so very important don’t you think, Stiles.”

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve just got my Dad… oh thank god, Derek and Scott are back.”

Derek and Scott came in and set up the chairs around the table. Derek picked up his teacup looking very uncomfortable. Stiles couldn’t help but think meeting this strange and oddly terrifying woman was worth it just for that visual.

“So,” continued Morticia. “I was just saying to Derek. This house, it’s a broken, charred, decaying shell of a home. I just _adore_ it. So dark, so dismal.”

Derek was staring at the inside of his teacup and Scott was just staring in general. So the conversation fell to Stiles. Probably not the best idea.

“If you like dismal you should see Derek’s other home. It’s an abandoned subway station,” he said.

Derek glared but Morticia clapped her hands. “Oh Derek, you are doing so well! Your Mother would be proud.” Derek seemed to perk up a little under the praise then droop again when he realised Stiles and Scott were looking at him strangely.

“We worried of course,” Morticia said to Stiles. “Marrying into a werewolf family, the savagery, the rending people limb from limb. But there were the downsides as well. But Alicia was so happy, and now her little boy is all grown up. Tell me Stiles, how did you and Derek meet?”

“Umm… I was searching the woods for half of his sister’s corpse…” replied Stiles, the whole situation was too bizarre for anything but honesty.

“Oh,” said Morticia with a sigh. “How romantic. It reminds me of my first wedding anniversary…”

Derek looked panicked and Stiles blurted out. “Erm… no… me and Derek, we’re not romantic…”

“Dude,” said Scott. “That is the part of the conversation you’re having trouble with.”

Morticia raised an eyebrow at Scott again. “You are quite the odd young man aren’t you?” She smiled at Derek and Stiles, her expression knowing and totally freaking Stiles out. “I’m sure things will work out. Now I really must be going.” Derek hurried round the table to pull her chair out as she stood, patting Stiles hand on her way. “So lovely to meet you, Stiles. Do keep in touch.”

“I’ll walk you out Auntie,” said Derek quickly. Morticia just smiled and linked her arm through his. Her teacup fell to the floor as she left, the liquid was eating through the floorboards.

Stiles and Scott were left looking at each other in shock. “Oh. My. God,” said Stiles as Derek walked back in.

“What?” asked Derek defensively.

Stiles pointed at Derek. “Peter just got bumped as your most disturbing relative. I didn’t think that was possible.”

Derek winced. “You better hope you never meet Cousin Wednesday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a daft thing orginally posted on my tumblr http://shakebadguyshake.tumblr.com/


End file.
